Choice
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: Semua ini bukan salahku jadi jangan menyalahkan diriku karena aku sudah memberimu pilihan untuk memilih , hanya saja kau sendiri yang tidak mau menggenggam tanganku kembali - Hyuuga Hinata .
1. chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate:M

Pairing: SasuHina / Sasu...?

Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance

Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos

.

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **so**

 **Click ' BACK '**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

saat itu aku teringat tentang pertemuan kita yang aneh juga yang membuat ku merasakan perasaan jatuh oleh pesonamu lalu kemudian kita semakin dekat hingga sebuah realita yang kau berikan dapat menghempas kan hingga jurang terdalam , kau sungguh kejam .

" Hinata ? " panggil Ino kepada sang sahabat yang asik melamun itu.

" Eh? "

" kau kenapa sih ? sejak tadi aku lihat kau diam saja !" kesal Ino yang merasa di acuhkan .

" B-bukan begitu... hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku terpikir oleh hubungan ku dengan sasuke-kun " jelas Hinata sambil memandang keluar dari jendela restoran .

" kau ada masalah ? " tanya Ino sambil menatap serius Hinata yang mulai memberi perhatian kepadanya.

Sejujurnya aku pun ragu akan pemikiran ku sendiri apakah ini benar atau tidak .

" ino-chan apa wajar jika kau melihat kekasih mu mencium seorang ...

laki-laki? " tanya Hinata sambil menatap Ino gugup .

" Apa ! tentu saja itu bukan lah hal yang normal dan juga kekasih siapa lagi yang berbuat hal menjijikkan tersebut " ujar Ino sambil menatap penuh selidik Hinata yang menunduk didepannya .

" k-kekasihku ... Uchiha Sasuke " jawab Hinata yang sukses membuat Ino menjerit histeris karena syok akan ucapan sang gadis lavender itu .

" t-tidak mungkin ! "

End ?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate:M

Pairing: SasuHina / Sasohina / Sasu...?

Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance

Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos

Don't like Don't read

so

Click ' BACK '

HAPPY READING

namaku Hyuuga Hinata umurku 23 tahun aku merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga . Aku memiliki seorang kakak dan tentu saja ia sangat protective denganku apalagi sejak aku menjadi model ketimbang ikut terjun ke dunia bisnis dan juga setelah aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengan teman sesama model ku . sejujurnya aku juga mulai lupa bagaiman pertemuan pertama ku dengan sasuke-kun tapi yang ku yakini bahwa pertemuan itu merupakan kesalahan dari semua masalah ini .

" Oke ! Hinata pertahanan terus tatapan itu ! dan coba kalung kan lengan mu pada sasori ! oke tahan ! " teriak sang fotografer sambil mengarahkan pose yang ia inginkan .

" baiklah ! cukup sampai hari ini , arigatou Minna ! " akhiri sang fotografer sambil berjalan menuju sang model .

" terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian hari ini , Hinata dan juga sasori " ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus kepada kedua model dan dibalas dengan senyum juga .

" santai saja Kakashi ! kau ini seperti tidak tahu kami saja " kata sasori sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti .

" Ne.. Kakashi - Kun aku pamit dulu dan kutunggu kerjasama berikut nya " pamit Hinata menyusul sasori .

" Hah... dasar mereka " dengus Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis .

Hari ini setelah semua pekerjaan selesai dan begitu pula dengan janji yang harus kutepati dengan sasori-kun harusnya saat ini kami sudah bersama tapi bahkan sasori-kun belum muncul .

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Hinata " panggil seseorang dari arah belakang .

" sia-- ? S-sasuke-kun ?! " kejut Hinata saat melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil dirinya .

" Ternyata benar itu kau Hinata ! lama tidak bertemu " kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis berusaha untuk mengikis jarak diantara keduanya .

Bahkan untuk waktu yang telah ku korbankan untuk melupakan mu aku mulai sadar bahwa itu semua belumlah cukup untuk benar-benar menghapus sosok mu .

" A-ano apa yang sasuke-kun lakukan disini ? " tanya Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum nya .

" aku ? aku disini untuk menjemput mu dan tentu saja ingin meluruskan permasalahan kita di masa lalu " balas Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata yang mulai bergerak gelisah .

" maaf sasuke-kun tapi hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan juga aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang jadi kuharap ini pertemuan terakhir kita " kata Hinata menegaskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai pertemuannya dengan sang pria .

" aku tidak menerima penolakan jadi kau harus ikut dengank--"

" Hinata ! " teriak sasori saat melihat Sasuke yang berada di dekat sang kekasih , Hyuuga Hinata .

Bahkan aku mulai ragu jika kita memang di takdir kan bersama , karena itu aku akan melepas ikatan yang dulu pernah kau berikan padaku .

" Sasori-kun ... " lirih Hinata yang langsung berlari kearah sasori dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sang kekasih.

" Tenang oke ? aku akan mengurusnya jadi jangan khawatir " bisik sasori sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hinata memberi ketenangan.

" jadi dia alasanmu meninggalkan ku Hinata ? " tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sinis sasori seolah memberi tahu ialah sang penguasa .

" maaf Uchiha-san tapi anda lebih baik tidak mengganggu kekasih orang lain apalagi kekasih korban

perselingkuhan " sindir sasori sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Sasuke yang mulai terlihat emosi karena nya.

" Kau ! "

" s-sasori-kun lebih baik kita pergi dari sini " ajak Hinata sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke .

" Hah... Baiklah ! " Kabul sasori yang tidak tega melihat Hinata yang ketakutan karena tatapan Sasuke.

" sekali lagi jangan pernah mengganggu Hinata lagi Sasuke " ujar sasori sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan Hinata yang masih di dekapan nya .

" Cih ! tidak semudah itu , bayi sialan ! " decih Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah sepasang kekasih yang berjalan menjauhi nya tanpa peduli itu membuat nya terbakar rasa amarah .

Ne.. Sasuke-kun kumohon sekali ini biarkan aku menemukan kebahagiaan seperti kau yang telah menemukan kebahagiaan mu , bersamanya.

TBC ?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate:M

Pairing: SasuHina / Sasohina / Sasu...?

Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance

Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos

Don't like Don't read

so

Click ' BACK '

HAPPY READING

Telah ku hitung berapa banyak aku mencoba untuk mencintai mu namun hati ini masih belum dapat mengukir namamu .

 **Sasori** **Pov**

" Hime ? " kupanggil wanita ku namun nihil akan jawaban kuterima.

" Hinata ? " sekali lagi kusadarkan ia dari lamunannya dengan menepuk pelan pundak nya .

" eh ? S-sasori-kun ? g-gomen ne " cicitnya yang terdengar seperti penyesalan di telinga ku.

" sudahlah ! lebih baik kita pulang sekarang " ujarku kesal karena tau apa yang ia pikirkan saat bersama ku .

" Sasori-kun ! tunggu ! " teriaknya saat aku mulai menjauh darinya yang sedari tadi menunduk menyesal .

sebenarnya aku tahu hubungan ini salah namun aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu oleh karena itu maafkan aku Hinata .

" Sasori-kun tunggu ! dengar penjelasan ku dulu " cegahnya sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku .

" Hinata ... lebih baik kita tidak bertemu untuk beberapa waktu dulu hingga kau menyadari apa arti diriku untukmu " kataku sambil tersenyum pahit mencoba melepaskan genggaman nya pada tanganku .

" s-sasori-kun ? apa maksud mu ? aku m-mencintaimu ! " lirihnya seolah tidak yakin akan ucapan ya sendiri.

" aku pergi " pamitku sambil memalingkan wajahku menghindari muka nya yang berlinang air mata .

" s-sasori-kun bukan begitu hiks gomen ne hiks "

tidak kah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan ku Hinata ? selama ini aku menunggu mu dengan sabar namun kali ini aku ingin tahu apakah aku berarti untukmu atau tidak setelah dia kembali lagi .

 **sasori Pov end**

next

siang itu Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan tanpa ada sasori disisinya dan itu membuat dirinya murung karena sang kekasih bahkan tidak menjawab telepon nya sejak kejadian kemarin.

" ayolah sasori-kun jawab telepon nya " gumam Hinata sambil menatap ponselnya prihatin yang sedari tadi menampilkan layar mati .

" s-sasori-kun ... k-kau salah p-paham " lirih Hinata sambil menunduk menangis karena sasori tidak mau menjawab telepon darinya juga karena kesalahan nya yang sedari awal tidak menjelaskan masalah mereka .

Tap

Tap

Tap

pluk

" Hinata ? " panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundak nya .

" saso-- ? S-sasuke-kun ! " kejutnya saat melihat siapa yang mengganggu nya .

" kau kenapa sayang ? " tanya Sasuke sambil melempar senyum kearah Hinata yang sudah menghapus senyum nya saat melihat dirinya .

" kenapa kau disini !? " ujar Hinata sambil menatap frustasi ke arah Sasuke yang masih saja menemui dirinya .

" apa itu penting ? "

" tidaklah kau lelah dengan semua ini ? sejak kau meninggalkanku 5 tahun yang lalu untuk seorang laki-laki aku sudah membuang perasaan ku jadi kumohon pergi dari hidupku ! " usir Hinata dengan suara tinggi seolah menegaskan bahwa keberadaan nya sudah tidak berarti untuknya .

ne , sasuke-kun sejujurnya aku mulai takut akan perasaan ini yang mulai muncul kembali disaat aku memiliki sasori . aku bukanlah engkau yang tega membuang ku karena laki-laki lain yang bahkan saat itu aku hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu.. karena bagiku sekarang sasori adalah hidup ku .

" apa kau tuli ? aku sudah bilang kau milikku sialan ! " desis Sasuke marah karena ucapan wanitanya .

" benar aku tuli ! lalu apa ? lebih baik aku tuli dari pada harus mendengarkan suaramu lagi ! " balas Hinata sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku akibat ucapannya .

" Khe.. jadi begini rasanya di tinggalkan Uchiha Sasuke kau memang seorang laki-laki brengsek " lirih Sasuke samb sambil menatap punggung Hinata dengan sendu .

Other place

" yo ! sasori " sapa seorang pemuda .

" pain ? huh untuk apa kau disini " tanya datar sasori sambil menatap malas rekan kerjanya itu .

" hei santailah ~ ! seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu bung ! apa Hinata tahu kau disini ? " ujar pain sambil tersenyum miring setelah melihat kondisi sang teman .

" kurasa aku tahu jawabannya "

sruk

" aku pergi " pamit sasori sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju arah pintu keluar .

" hei ! jangan sampai salah masuk kamar sasori-chan ! " teriak pain sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

" sasori .. kau sungguh sial mendapatkan Hinata " gumam pain .

bahkan aku mulai memikirkan jika kita tidak pernah se-sentimeter pun berdekatan , Hinata .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pairing: SasuHina / Sasohina / SasuSai**

 **Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy**

 **Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **so**

 **Click ' BACK '**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Note : tanda di baca Other side**

 **Beberapa kalimat aku ambil dari anime 5 cm per second .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi ke 230 tanpa dirinya di sisiku dan kini aku mulai merasakan kehilangan sosok nya yang ternyata perlahan mengukir namanya di hatiku .

Drap

Drap

Drap

" bisakah kau menelpon ku nanti ? aku sedang terburu-buru , kau tau ! " rutuk Hinata sambil berlari menuju cafe yang ia tuju .

" Sudahlah ! aku lelah menanggapi mu lagi lebih baik kau jangan ganggu aku lagi Sasuke " ujar Hinata sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup sambungan dengan sepihak .

" sial ! aku sungguh terlambat " maki Hinata setelah melihat dia benar-benar terlambat saat itu .

other side

" Sasuke ? " panggil seseorang dari arah belakang nya .

" S-sai ? " bata Sasuke setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil nya .

Tap

" Lama tidak bertemu " ucap sai sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke yang masih terpaku melihat dirinya .

other side

Srek

" maaf aku terlambat sasori-kun " kata Hinata sambil tersengal - sengal akibat berlari tadi.

" sudahlah ! " balas sasori sambil menatap datar Hinata .

Aku tidak tahu apa kali ini hatimu akan menerima diriku lagi atau tidak namun aku akan mencoba untuk kembali menggenggam tanganmu lagi .

" jadi sasori-kun ingin berbicara apa denganku ? " tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum hambar akan balasan sang kekasih tadi .

Ctak

" aku ingin mengembalikan cincin ini kepadamu " putus sasori sambil meletakkan cincinnya di atas meja tersebut.

" T-tapi sasori-kun kau tidak bisa melakukan itu ! " ujar Hinata sambil menatap sasori terluka .

Hinata yang melihat sasori yang hanya diam saja mulai menangis karena keputusan sang kekasih yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan sepihak karena kesalahan pahaman yang bahkan Hinata tidak mampu ucapkan .

" kurasa semua sudah cukup jadi aku harus pergi . Semoga kau bahagia Hinata " pamit sasori sambil mengecup dahi Hinata sebelum berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar tanpa tahu ia telah menghancurkan hati seseorang.

kau tahu Hinata ? mencoba melepaskan mu adalah hal yang sulit dalam hidupku ini namun aku menyadari sesuatu hal yaitu kita tidak pernah saling berpegangan tangan menuju masa depan walaupun jika kita sudah bertukar pesan ratusan kali, Hati kita tidak bergerak lebih dekat bahkan 1 sentimeter saja karena pada saat ini aku sudah mencapai batas ku.

" bahkan terasa sulit untuk berjalan tanpamu sasori-kun " lirih Hinata sambil menggenggam cincin sasori .

Ku fikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajah nya ? wajah seseorang yang telah membuat ku buta akan cinta seseorang dan dengan gilanya aku memilih bersama dirinya tanpa tahu penyesalan menunggu ku di akhir .

other side

" bagaimana kabarmu sasuke-kun ? " tanya sai sambil menatap Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu nya .

" aku tidak perlu basa-basi milikmu jadi cepat katakan apa mau mu ? " balas Sasuke sambil menatap sai tenang .

" kau memang tidak berubah ! masih saja dingin tapi aku suka itu " goda sai sambil tersenyum .

" cih ! aku rasa tidak ada gunanya aku disini " kata Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan jalan Yang sempat tertunda tadi .

" apa kau masih mencintainya ? atau kau malah masih mencintai ku ? " ujar spontan sai saat melihat Sasuke yang akan meninggalkan nya .

" aku masih mencintaimu Sasuke " lirih sai sebelum berpaling kearah lain untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkejut akan ucapannya tadi .

kenapa kau harus kembali disaat aku ingin mengumpulkan sisa-sisa hatiku untuk nya yang telah ku hancur kan karena dirimu dulu , sai ?

 **TBC**

 **Dont forget to Review ya ...!!**

Sudah ketebak kan siapa pasangan Sasuke dulu ?

 **cerita ini aku bikin step by step Jadi harap maklum juga sabar.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M

Pairing: SasuHina / Sasohina / SasuSai

Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy

Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos

Don't like Don't read

so

Click ' BACK '

HAPPY READING

Pagi itu dimana Hinata memutus kan untuk kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya , Kuliah yang jika dia fikir telah ia tinggalkan selama 2 tahun karena karirnya . kini ia mulai ulang kembali dan tentu saja tanpa sang kekasih Sasori .

Brak

" oh ? Hinata aku menjaga kursimu di barisan depan sana " ramah teman sekelasnya saat Hinata terlihat kebingungan mencari tempat duduk .

" benarkah ? terima kasih banyak Matsuri-san " balas Hinata sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah bangku miliknya .

Tap

Tap

Tap

" ano... ini bangku milikku , tuan ? " cicit Hinata saat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangkunya .

" duduk saja " balas pemuda tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Hinata yang mendengar menjadi sedikit bingung juga kesal karena seseorang tersebut masih duduk di bangkunya, Dasar orang aneh! pikirnya.

" bagaiman kita menggambar jika seperti ini ? " tanya Hinata setelah sekian lama saling berdiam pada pemuda yang bahkan ia tidak dapat lihat wajah nya karena tertutup Hoodie Hitam itu .

" hanya sebentar " balas pemuda itu dengan cuek nya sambil menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya , mencoba melihat tampangnya .

DEG

" Sasuke !! " jerit Hinata dalam hati karena terkejut .

" lama tidak bertemu , Hyuuga Hinata "

lirih Sasuke sambil melempar senyum tulus kepada Hinata yang masih terpaku karena kehadiran dirinya .

" B-bagaimana b-bisa kau di s-sin-- "

" baiklah ! mari kita mulai pelajaran siang ini dan tolong sang model harap ke depan " ujar sang dosen yang sukses berhasil memotong pembicaraan Hinata .

Srek !

semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang sukses membuat heboh kelas karena dengan tiba-tiba mencopot Hoodie miliknya dan memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang atletis dan tidak lupa paras tampan miliknya , tentu saja.

" baiklah silahkan ke depan Sasuke " ujar sang dosen , Kakashi .

" Hn " gumam Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang menunduk menghindar dari tatapan nya .

Hinata Pov

Aku melihat nya tubuh itu , tubuh yang beberapa tahun silam yang ku impikan. bagaimana bisa dengan mudah ku lihat sekarang saat aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa cinta itu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ku pendam.

" rasanya aku ingin menangis saja " gumam ku saat mulai menggambar Sasuke yang terlihat jelas menatap dirinya dengan intens dan tidak lupa senyum aneh miliknya .

" huff .. "

" ayolah Hinata ! kau hanya perlu menggambar seorang manusia ! " yakin nya pada dirinya sendiri .

Hinata Pov end

.

.

.

.

Other Side_

Di sisi lain terlihat jelas sasori yang masih asik menyelesaikan pemotretan nya dengan model lain dan juga tidak lupa menampilkan pose - pose intim yang dapat membantu seseorang menjerit histeris karena nya .

" Baik ! cukup untuk hari ! " teriak sang fotografer sambil menatap kedua model nya .

" sasori tunggu ! ada yang harus aku tanyakan kepada mu ! " kata sang fotografer yang sukses membuat langkah sang model berhenti .

" begini .. beberapa waktu ini aku jarang melihat Hinata, kau tahu tentang nya? " tanya sang fotografer tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi sasori yang mulai datar .

" entahlah " balas singkat sasori tanpa ingin peduli lebih jauh.

" o-oh begitu.. baiklah " ujar sang fotografer gugup karena tatapan datar sasori yang menakutkan , seakan-akan mengulitinya .

" Hn "

" kenapa dengan nya ? " tanya sang fotografer sambil melihat sasori yang berjalan menjauh darinya .

Sasori yang sudah selesai berkemas kemudian berjalan keluar untuk segera pergi dari tempat kerjanya itu . Namun saat di tengah jalan ia melihat Billboard yang menampilkan gambar sang kekasih yang seolah sedang tersenyum kearah nya .

" Bahkan hingga saat ini kau masih saja mengganggu ku Hinata , kau memang wanita jahat " lirih sasori yang masih menatap ke arah Billboard yang sekarang berganti akan foto dirinya dan Hinata .

" hah ... sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan hime ? aku merindukan mu " kata sasori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang mulai gelap , sebelum mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi .

Other Side

" kau menggambar nya dengan sempurna " bisik Sasuke setelah pelajaran selesai.

" aku tahu dan juga kenapa kau masih ada di sini ? " kata Hinata sambil berbenah untuk segera pergi .

" tentu saja aku menunggu mu " balas Sasuke enteng sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

" aku tidak butuh " ujar Hinata ketus sambil berjalan keluar mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke .

Tep

" tidak bisakah kau tidak menghindari ku hah ! " teriak marah Sasuke saat berhasil memegang tangan Hinata .

" kau yang seharusnya tidak mengganggu ku ! " balas Hinata sambil menepis sentuhan Sasuke , tidak terima akan perlakuan Sasuke yang

se enaknya kepada nya.

" H-hinata " bata Sasuke terkejut karena bentakan juga penolakan Hinata kepadanya .

" kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi Sasuke--"

" karena aku tidak sanggup melihat mu lagi . karena saat melihat mu itu akan membuat ku ingat akan perasaan ku padamu " lirih Hinata sebelum meninggal Sasuke yang terkejut akan pengakuan Hinata kepadanya itu.

" maaf... karena kebodohan ku kau menjadi menderita hime " sendu Sasuke karena mengingat dirinya dulu .

Maaf sasuke , karena aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan dirimu lagi . Karena jika aku memperjuangkan dirimu mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita jalang karena membuat hancur hati seseorang , yang bahkan aku yakin sekarang hatinya telah ku patahkan Karena mu.

" Maaf " gumam Hinata sambil berjalan lurus tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang .

Saat itu sai masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata juga bagaimana ia menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Ini semua karena satu nama yaitu Hyuuga Hinata sang Hime , Cinta pertama nya yang kandas tanpa pernah ia ungkapkan .

FlashBack

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sibuk mencari seseorang sambil sesekali mengusap matanya karena menangis.

" sai-kun ! sai-kun ! kau dimana ? Hinata takut " teriak Hinata kecil sambil mengusap-usap matanya , menangis.

" Sai-kun... kau dimana Hinata takut sendiri disini " isak Hinata sambil terduduk di atas rumput .

Pluk

" Hora ? hime-chan kenapa menangis di sini ? " tanya polos sai yang baru saja sampai .

" Sai-kun !! kau dari mana saja Hinata takut sendiri ! sai meninggalkan ku ! "

teriak Hinata yang sudah menubrukan tubuhnya ke badan sai hingga terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan serangan mendadak Hinata.

" Hai tenang lah .. sai tidak akan meninggalkan Hime-chan tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar saja . jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi ! nanti Hime jadi jelek kalau menangis " tenang sai sambil memeluk Hinata yang masih di atasnya dengan nyaman .

" janji ? sai-kun tidak akan meninggalkan ku ? " tanya Hinata sambil menjulurkan kelingking mungil nya ke arah sai yang masih di bawahnya.

" janji ! " balas sai tegas lalu kemudian tertawa bersama Hinata .

" baiklah sekarang kita pulang ? " ajak sai sambil menggendong Hinata di punggung nya .

" hmmm " gumam Hinata karena mulai mengantuk dan dengan nyaman menempel kan kepalanya ke arah punggung kecil sai yang hangat itu .

" Hinata harap suatu saat Hinata bisa menikah dengan sai-kun dan hidup bahagia seperti di dalam dongeng "

gumam terakhir Hinata sebelum

benar-benar jatuh tertidur dengan lelap.

" Ku harap juga begitu " ujar singkat sai disertai dengan tersenyum tulus miliknya sambil menatap jauh ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam .

FlashBack off

" sayangnya hidup tidak seperti di dalam dongeng Hime-chan " gumam sai sambil menatap ke luar jendela apartemen miliknya yang langsung di suguhkan pemandangan kota Tokyo.

" aku bahkan tidak yakin kau masih ingat janji dan harapan mu kepada ku Hinata " lirih sai sambil melirik ke arah dinding yang dimana terdapat sebuah figuran foto dirinya juga gadis kecil nya Hyuuga Hinata yang dimana mereka sedang tersenyum kearah kamera dengan berlatar bukit favorit mereka dulu .

TBC

Jangan lupa reviews ya !!

 **note : jumlah reviews mempengaruhi cepat - lambatnya update , tentunya**.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: M

Pairing: -

Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy

Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos

Don't like Don't read

so

Click ' BACK '

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku sungguh ingat bagaimana awan terlihat begitu indah dari atas sini kemudian aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan ku menyusuri hamparan laut yang jauh di sana terasa begitu indah juga menenangkan , Bahkan untuk sesaat aku ingin melupakan semuanya tentang masa lalu berhargaku juga kenyataan yang seolah menampar ku .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata Pov**

" H-hinata... ? kau kah itu ? " tanya seseorang saat melihat seorang wanita yang memandang jauh ke arah laut .

" Lama tidak berjumpa Ino-san " Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah wanita bernama Ino tersebut .

Normal Pov

" kau bilang dia Dimana ? " tanya sai kepada seseorang dari seberang , memastikan.

" nona Hinata sedang berada di Hokkaido , tuan sai " jawab orang tersebut tanpa tau bahwa sang tuan mulai kehilangan senyum nya .

Tut

" tidak mungkin ! " racau sai sambil bergegas keluar dari kantor nya untuk menyusul gadis kecilnya .

Kumohon , Bahkan jika Tuhan hanya mempermainkan diriku jangan kau libatkan dia kembali dan jangan kembali ingatan tentang masa lalu kami walaupun salah satu dari kami terjatuh dari kegelapan , **Doa** sai sambil mengemudi kan mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan.

" kumohon jangan kembali lagi , Hime "

lirih sai sambil sesekali melirik handphonenya yang bergetar karena sebuah panggilan .

'Hime is Calling'

 **BACK** **to Hinata Pov**

" jadi bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanya Ino setelah berdiam diri dengan cukup lama sambil menatap Hinata sesekali.

" Kurasa baik Ino-san " ujar Hinata sambil melempar kan senyum ke arah ino yang terbelalak .

" A-apa k-kau sudah ingat semuanya Hinata ? " kejut ino saat melihat kalung yang di gunakan Hinata .

" Tentu saja Yamanaka " geram Hinata dengan raut wajah datarnya seolah melecehkan wanita di depannya itu .

" jadi dari mana kita akan memulainya--"

" Bagaimana jika dari kau yang menjadi seorang jalangnya sai-kun ? " lanjut Hinata tanpa memedulikan raut wajah Ino yang mulai memucat karena perkataan nya barusan itu .

" H-hinata-chan ! " bata Ino saat melihat tatapan intens yang di layangkan Hinata kepadanya .

" hinata-chan ? jika yang kau maksud Hyuuga Hinata 5 tahun lalu berarti kau salah ! karena dia sudah mati " kata Hinata sambil tersenyum miring seolah mengingat seseorang yang di maksud Ino tadi .

" bagaimana ? apa kau sudah mengingat siapa yang ku maksud,hm?"

Lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah ino yang tersentak karena tau apa yang dia maksud .

Cling !

" Hinata ! Ino ? " panggil sai saat melihat sang pujaan hati namun kemudian berubah khawatir saat melihat siapa yang bersama sang gadis .

" Lihat ? bahkan sekarang sang tuan menyelamatkan selingkuhan nya " sindiran Hinata sukses membuat sai dan Ino tersentak .

" Lama tidak berjumpa sai-kun " ujar Hinata tanpa ekspresi berarti .

 **Hinata Pov end**

" t-tidak mungkin ! kau jangan bercanda sialan ! " bentak Sasuke kepada detektif yang baru saja melaporkan hasil penyelidikan nya .

" maaf tuan tapi semua itu benar --"

" jika nona Hinata dan tuan Sai telah lama di tunangan kan namun semua itu hancur karena tuan Sai berselingkuh dengan Yamanaka Ino , teman dekat nona Hinata " lanjut sang detektif tanpa peduli Sasuke yang mencoba tenang .

" Dasar Bajingan ! Sai kau memang Bajingan laknat ! " Raung Sasuke sambil melempar bingkai foto ke arah dinding .

" tuan ! " teriak sang detektif mencoba menenangkan Sasuke .

" kau boleh pergi " usir Sasuke .

" baik "

" kau memang penipu ulung sai " gumam Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah bingkai tadi dan terlihat jelas di foto tersebut mereka saling merangkul sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah kamera tanpa tau apa masa depan . kemudian sasuke mulai membaca tulisan di bawahnya .

' **Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai** ' dengan jelas terukir di bawah foto tersebut .

 **TBC**

 **first , Aku mau minta maaf karena khusus beberapa chapter kedepannya aku bakal bahas saihina , kenapa ?**

 **karena aku pingin cerita ini malah ya terselesaikan dengan runtut.**

 **So thanks and don't forget to Review !!**

thanks to :

ade854 II : ini mah bukan lagi cinta segiempat , malah mungkin lebih hehehe.

heira : udah lanjut

Yulia : udah kok

na kun : aduh , udah di bilangin kalo gak suka gak usah baca na kun ! btw naruto itu milik MK bukan Hinata hahaha ...#peach .

Hinata Hime : sai ? pasti donk , rival sasusaso.

dhantueee : ini lanjut kok.

oke Oce : emang pendek tapi selalu update kok#semoga .

Tyo : wokeee

anonym : sure !

Yang lain nyusul ya !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing: -_**

 ** _Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _Warning !_**

.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapi dirimu yang bahkan berani bermain api di belakangku . Terlalu berani Membuang semua kenangan juga kepercayaan yang telah kita bangun hanya demi dirinya yang bahkan baru memasuki lingkaran hubungan kita , semudah itu kah kau melupakan ? atau memang aku saja yang terlampau naif untuk mu sehingga kau dengan mudahnya mengkhianati ku . Sejujurnya Rasa ini masih ada Bahkan tidak pernah hilang karena bagiku kau memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hatiku Namun aku tidak yakin kau masih memilikinya.

" Hinat--"

" Tidaklah kau keterlaluan ? Bukankah aku sudah memberi dirinya untuk mu ? kenapa kau masih mengganggu ku ! " potong Hinata sambil menatap tajam Ino yang entah kenapa menjadi takut kepada-nya .

Menatap sosok perempuan di depannya membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya kemanakah sosok Ino yang pemberani juga ceria.

" Hinata kumohon dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu " cicit Ino yang masih menunduk .

" Kami sudah selesai bahkan saat pertama kali kau mengetahui semuanya jadi kumohon maafkan Sai " jelas Ino yang sekarang menatap langsung Mata Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu malah membuat sesak di dada Hinata semakin menjadi Dan entah kenapa Suara yang ia kumpulkan menjadi terasa tercekat.

" Semudah itukah menurutmu ? Tidakkah kau mengerti--"

" Perasaan ini telah hancur karena kalian " Lanjut Hinata dengan susah payah sambil melirik Sai yang sedari tadi diam .

" Karena itu lebih baik kita tidak usah pernah bertemu apalagi mengenal dan bukankah persahabatan kita telah kau buang saat memutuskan untuk bersama Sai ? " ujar Hinata retoris yang sukses membuat Ino tertohok akan perkataan nya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai mengumpulkan tenaga nya yang entah hilang kemana untuk pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya semakin sesak tersebut.

" Dan untuk kau Sai kuharap kau tidak mengganggu ku lagi " putus Hinata sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang yang terdiam terpaku.

Hinata Pov

Aku ingin mempercayaimu lagi Sai , Namun rasa sesak ini tidak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi . Seperti Janji yang kau lupakan aku mencoba meraihnya kembali Mencoba merangkai sisa cinta juga kepercayaan yang telah kau hancurkan Namun hati ini tidak pernah siap akan itu . Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Bahkan di saat semua masa lalu mulai menghampiri ku lagi . Batin Hinata berteriak karena rasa sesak yang menyerang dirinya hingga tanpa sadar menangis sendiri .

Set

Pluk

sesaat aku merasakan kehangatan yang bahkan sudah lama tidak kurasakan .

" Jangan menangis " ujar seseorang dengan lembut kepadaku .

Terkejut akan perlakuan seseorang ini membuat ku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya .

" S-siapa ..? " tanya ku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

" Menangis lah ! aku akan menjagamu " ujar seseorang tersebut dengan masih setia memeluk ku.

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku tanpa sadar mulai menangis karena perasaan yang telah ku pendam ini .

" Tidak apa!Semua akan baik-baik saja " tenang seseorang tersebut kepada sambil mengusap Penggung ku lembut.

Hinata Pov end

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Hinata mulai tenang barulah seseorang tersebut melepaskan pelukannya.

" S-sasuke-kun ?! " pekik Hinata terkejut juga malu karena melihat siapa yang barusan ia peluk.

" Hn " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas .

Menyadari hal tersebut kemudian Hinata pun malu karena dirinya memeluk seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya , mungkin masih.

" Terima kasih " cicit Hinata gugup sambil menatap tanah seolah hal itu lebih menarik dibanding kan Sasuke.

" Hn "

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" E-etto-- "

" Kau pulang bersama ku " potong Sasuke sebelummenutup pintu mobil nya dan berjalan ke arah kemudi , mengabaikan protes Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini lah yang membuat ku meninggalkan mu Hinata " Lirih Sai saat melihat interaksi Sang tunangan dengan Sasuke .

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Akhirnya update juga !_**

 ** _sejujurnya aku malah masih bingung mau NGELANJUTIN ini FFn atau enggak soalnya aku ngerasa respon nya dikit banget ._**

 ** _jadi aku mulai mikir untuk gak ngelanjutin ini dan milih fokus ke Ffn ku ' Me or Her atau From now on '_**

 ** _Karena itu !_**

 ** _mau di lanjutin ?_**

 ** _Reviews donk !_**

 ** _Dan satu lagi tolong VOTE END MILIH_**

 ** _SasuHina atau Saihina atau malah Sasohina ?_**

 ** _jangan lupa Ok !_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _Do not forget the review !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: -**

 **Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy**

 **Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **so**

 **Click ' BACK**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Warning!**

.

.

.

.

setelah kejadian kemarin Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali menetap di kediamannya yang berada di tokyo karena ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini dan memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Hinata pov

Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan rumah ini ? Entah kenapa rasanya sedih mengingat semua itu . Rasanya terlalu sesak juga menyakitkan karena semua penyesalan ku berasal dari sini , sebuah penyesalan akan harapan juga janji yang ku lupakan .

" Tadaima " lirihku saat pertama kali memasuki rumah ini , terasa hampa juga sepi .

Perlahan ku tarik koperku dan menelusuri rumah ini seolah kaki ini sangat mengingat jalan menuju kamarku .

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Okaeri Hinata " ucap seseorang dari arah belakangku dan itu membuatku otomatis menoleh untuk tahu siapa dia.

" Sai.. " ujarku lamat-lamat karena melihat sosok lain di samping pria tersebut.

" akhirnya kau pulang juga sayang--"

" Dan perkenalkan dia Atsui , anak kita " Lanjut sai sambil menarik seorang balita yang bersembunyi di belakangnya .

" A-apa ? a-anak ? " bataku seolah tidak percaya akan ucapanya barusan .

Entah kenapa aku yang kembali kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami malah pusing juga bingung akan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi , tapi yang jelas itu bukan anakku ! .

" Sai--"

" Aku mengadopsinya beberala bulan yang lalu saat kita selesai bertemu--"

" Jadi kuharap kau mau menerimanya dan memberi kasih sayangmu padang " Tukasnya yang entah kenapa membuatku menghela nafas lega .

" Tapi kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan lagi sai ! Dan aku kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita " ucapku menegaskan akan status juga kenyataan yang sesaat ku lupakan , bahkan kami tidaklah terikat .

" Aku tidak peduli ! dan kau jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku " tegas sai sambil menatap tajam ku yang entah kenapa merasa gentar .

" Sai kau tidak-- "

" Atsui Beri salam kepada

Oka-chan " potong sai sambil tersenyum ke arah Atsui yang sedari tadi terdiam .

Perlahan kaki mungil nya berjalan mendekatiku dan entah kenapa mata ini selalu memperhatikan setiap langkah tersebut seolah khawatir .

" Oka-chan ! salam kenal Aku Shimura Atsui " ucapnya sambil memeluk kakiku .

Detik itu juga aku mulai menyadari bahwa ia memiliki mata pekat yang sama dengan Sai tapi terlihat hangat seperti Sasori . Hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah terjatuh--

" A-atsui-kun salam kenal ! mulai hari ini panggil aku Oka-chan , karena aku Ibumu "

\-- akan pesona juga kepolosannya .

 _ **TBC**_

 _Aku akhirnya Come Back lagi !!_

 _Entah udah berapa minggu ini ffn gak aku update . tapi sekarang update ._

 _Untuk kedepan aku gak bisa janji kilat soalnya aku juga bari naik kelas 12 jadi harus rajin belajar ._

 _ **Next ?**_

 _ **Dont forget to Review !!!**_


End file.
